helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Coconuts Musume
'''Coconuts Musume (ココナッツ娘。) was a Hello! Project unit made up of members from Hawaii. The group was also promoted as the "girls from Hawaii". After nine years, the group officially disbanded when Kimura Ayaka graduated from Hello! Project. “Coconuts” refers to the group’s origin in Hawaii, and “Musume” refers to its sister relationship with another popular Hello! Project group, Morning Musume. Coconuts Musume's highest selling single is Halation Summer with 9,730 copies sold. Their lowest selling single is Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" with 2,540 copies sold. Members 1st Generation The first generation of Coconuts Musume joined on June 27, 1999. *Ayaka (アヤカ) (graduated April 30, 2008; Leader 2000.01 - 2008.04.30) *Chelsea (チェルシー) (graduated January 2000; Leader 1999.06.27 - 2000.01) *April (エイプリル) (graduated January 2000) *Danielle (ダニエル) (graduated April 2001) *Mika (ミカ) (graduated May 9, 2004) 2nd Generation The second generation, consisting of only one member, joined in January 2000, after the departure of Chelsea and April. *Lehua (レフア) (graduated February 2002) Biography 1999 They were formed when former Sharam Q member Makoto, spotted them performing at a restaurant in Waikiki. He then had requested that Tsunku pick up the act and chose Kimura Ayaka, Chelsea Ching (lead vocals), April Barbaran, Danielle Delaunay, and Mika Todd as the winners of the Pacific Dream Pop Singer Competition out of 1500 applicants. In June, the group was announced and debuted on the Japanese television program, ASAYAN. On July 23rd, the group released their first single, Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version). On August 25, the group released their second single, DANCE & CHANCE. On October 21st, the group released their 1st Video "Coconuts Musume". 2000 After two singles, Chelsea and April left the group due to the difficulties adjusting to life as a J-pop idol (neither spoke any Japanese) and they then pursued other careers back in Hawaii. In January, Lehua Sandbo joined the group. On May 17th, they released their third single, Tokonatsu Musume. On July 26th, they released their fourth single, Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU". 2001 In April, DeLaunay, who also had difficulties adjusting, left the group to pursue a career in theater. After DeLaunay left, the group switched from the Sony Music Entertainment Japan label to the Zetima label. Between "Watashi mo 'I Love You'" of Sony Music Entertainment Japan and "Jōnetsu Yuki Miraisen" of Zetima, sales increased by almost a quarter according to Oricon charts. In August, The remaining trio released their last single Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen. 2002 In January, auditions for a new member were advertised and due to take place at various locations around Hawaii. However these auditions were either cancelled or unsuccessful. In February, Lehua graduated from the group, went on to the American pageant circuit, and eventually married and gave birth to a daughter. Instead of adding a new member to Coconuts Musume to replace Lehua, the group became a duo. The remaining duo, Todd and Kimura, never released anything else under the Coconuts Musume name, though they contributed to Hello! Project compilations, performed songs (including English covers) during Hello! Project concerts, and became Japanese spokespersons for Dole pineapples. They also appeared on and hosted various radio and television shows separately. 2004 Coconuts Musume continued to perform at concerts and hosted their own radio show from 2001 to 2004 called KISS THE COCONUTS!. In Spring, the group made its final performance during Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan. In early 2004, Mika graduated from the group and Hello! Project to study singing in California. Be All Right (a song originally by the shuffle group 11Water and later covered on Minimoni's second album) was her last song with Ayaka as Coconuts Musume. With Mika gone, Ayaka was the only member, and she continued to be introduced as "Coconuts Musume Ayaka". 2008 In late April, Ayaka suddenly graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony, stating that she was going to pursue her dreams of a career in acting. One day later, it had been announced that she had signed with a new agency. With Ayaka's departure, there were no remaining members of Coconuts Musume and the group had officially disbanded. Discography Singles *1999.07.23 Halation Summer (ハレーションサマー) *1999.08.25 DANCE & CHANCE *2000.05.17 Tokonatsu Musume (常夏娘) *2000.07.26 Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (私も「I LOVE YOU」) *2001.08.22 Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (情熱行き 未来船) Video/DVDs *1999.10.21 Coconuts Musume Works Television *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku II (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons II) Musicals * Love Century -Yume wa Minna Kerya Hajimaranai- * Ken & Merī no Meken Kon On-stage * Sayonara no Love Song * Fushigi Shōjo Tantei Kyara & Mel Radio *2001-2004 Kiss the Coconuts (Mika and Ayaka) *Blend Kiss (Ayaka with Country Musume's Satoda Mai) Promotions *2002 Dole pineapples Publications Essay Books * 2002-05-01 Mika no Iketeru Eikaiwa (Mikaのイケてる英会話?) * 2002-08-05 Coconuts Musume no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryūgaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学?) External Links *Sony Music's Coconuts Musume site *Official Thread *Coconuts Musume lyrics Category:Mika Todd Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2008 Disbanded Category:1999 Units Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Groups Category:Sony Music Entertainment Japan Category:Coconuts Musume it:Coconuts Musume